Cold Steel
by Lou1983
Summary: A fiction based on the series Steel River Blues.The cold weather brings danger for the crew.
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by ITV except new ones which are my own

Cold Steel

Overnight snow had turned the whole town white; groups of children were throwing snowballs at each other as Blue watch were arriving to start their shift.

A blue Vauxhall pulled into the yard.

Jeremy slammed the passenger door shut

"Cheers for the lift Dave, that bloody heap of a car just didn't want to start this morning".

Behind them Julie and Stuart were getting their gear out of Stuart's car.

"Did you get much of this down at your old station?" Julie asked about the snow.

Stuart grabbed a handful of snow patting it between his hands to form a ball.

"Not as much as this." he replied.

He lobbed the snowball in the direction of Jeremy and Dave.

The cold, wet ball of snow struck Jeremy on the back of his head, and then slid down the back of his neck. He let out a yell.

"Oi" he shouted.

He turned around to see Stuart laughing.

Jeremy ducked down behind the car to gather a handful of snow. His hands turned bright red as he carefully formed the snow into a perfect ball.

Stuart turned to Julie "I think I might have pissed him off"

"Oh don't worry he'll get over it" Julie smiled.

They made there way toward the appliance bay passing Dave's car.

Jeremy jumped out from behind the car, pelting Stuart at close distance with the first snowball.

"Hey" Stuart shouted "Cut it out" he stumbled backwards.

Stuart ducked as another snowball flew towards his head. The frozen ball of ice whizzed past his ear, travelling at high speed.

Jeremy covered his eyes as he realised that it was heading straight for Bill's office window.

Seeing the children playing in the snow reminded Bill of his daughter Laura. It had been so long ago since she had visited.

He sighed as he thought of her, holding a photograph of her in his hand. Her mother had told Bill she had been in the schools Christmas Play, but Bill hadn't been able to attend because of work commitments.

He resented the fact that Laura had a new father figure.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang on the window.

"What now," he mumbled to himself.

Rushing over to the window, he looked down over the yard.

By now the rest of the watch had arrived, they all gazed up at the face that appeared at the window. Bill didn't look pleased

The window opened

"What the bloody hell is going on," shouted Bill.

Jeremy stepped forward.

"Sorry Gov" he replied sheepishly

"You will be, I want you in my office before roll call, you hear" Bill called back.

"Someone got out of bed the wrong side this morning" laughed Dave.

Bill shot him an evil look. "I will deal with the rest of you later"

Nervously Jeremy waited outside Bills office.

"Come in," called Bill

"You wanted a word Gov," replied Jeremy, shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, would you like to explain to me why you feel it is ok to act like a six year old?" asked Bill

Jeremy quickly replied

"We were only having a laugh".

"Well I'm glad you think you are funny, because I don't. This is not a playground this is a fire station so grow up," said Bill in a stern voice. "I don't want to see you in here again."

Jeremy stuttered, trying to make an apology but no words came out. He turned to the door and left as fast as he could.

Lining up for roll call the crew busily chatted amongst themselves, behind them

Bill came storming down the stairs his face was like thunder. It went quiet in the bay.

"Blue Watch at ease," called Bill

"Right, now I have your attention I don't want anymore of my watch acting like children. Ok."

A chorus of "Yes Gov" followed Bill speech.

"Now that's been cleared up the crews are as follows, riders on Alpha 1 will be Myself, Fire Fighter Alan Priestley, Fire Fighter Tanner driving, Fire Fighter Gupta and Fire Fighter Coulson; on Alpha 2 will be Leading Fire Fighter Barnes, Fire Fighter Hussain, Fire Fighter Higgins driving, Fire Fighter Lloyd and Fire Fighter Julie Priestley. And on Alpha 4 will be Fire Fighter Milton and Fire Fighter Hibbot"

"Blue Watch chun."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Andy made his way across the mess carrying a tray with cups of freshly brewed tea.

Behind him the blackboard read 'Book Club. This Months Book: The Da Vinci Code by Dan Brown'

He put the tray down on the table and sat down next to Stuart.

"So how far have you got" asked Andy putting down his cup of tea next to the book.

"I've read a few chapters" replied Stuart.

Andy looked at Stuart who was suddenly looking slightly flushed.

"That means you haven't started yet, doesn't it?" said Tony elbowing Stuart in the side.

"Ok, Ok, I've been a bit busy I haven't had chance to start reading it" replied Stuart.

Everyone groaned.

Bill walked into the mess carrying a sheet of paper, he strolled over to the wall and pinned it onto the notice board.

Tony leaned back in his chair "What's that?" he asked

"It's a fun run in aid of the Children's Ward at the local hospital." replied Bill. "I hope I can rely on a few of our crew to take part?"

"I used to do a lot of running" replied Stuart. "Our crew from Buckinghamshire Fire Service did a few runs for charity, I'm up for it"

Bill smiled "Good"

"Well as long as we don't have to go dressed as Welephant I'm in" chuckled Sunil

"Looks like you've just volunteered yourself Suni"

Bill patted him on the back and smiled; he picked up a cup from the table and headed back to his office.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Katy pass me your phone," Sandra asked "I need to make a call and I've run out of credit"

Katy lent across the desk passing the mobile to Sandra.

Katy smiled and rolled her eyes "No calls to Australia."

The red light on the phone flashed as a call came in.

Sandra answered "Control Room."

"Please help…." The phone went quiet. Then Sandra heard a faint sound on the other end of the line

"Our car has skidded across the road and into a ditch" said a quite voice.

"Don't worry we are sending a crew to assist you now" replied Sandra.

She motioned to Katy to press the alarm.

"Where are you?"

"We are on the outskirt of the town, somewhere near Billingham I think? I can't wake my husband up"

"Can you check if he's breathing for me?" Sandra said calmly.

Sandra put her hand over the receiver "Katy call an ambulance"

Katy nodded

All around the station the bells rang out.

"Below" Julie shouted as she spun down the pole, followed by Jeremy and Asif.

"Car off the road. Haverton Hill road, Billingham. 2 persons reported, Alpha 1, 2 and 4." Bill called out to as he ripped the paper off the printer.

Alan handed Bill his jacket and helmet as he rushed passed him.

"How come were covering Billingham" Dave asked as he jumped into the cab.

"There busy, last I heard they had 2 appliances out on RTA call outs" replied Bill

"Right…" Dave nodded "Well as long as they realise it could take us a while to get there"

"Just get us there in one piece, no heroics ok." Bill said sternly

"What me" chuckled Dave

Bill stared at him.

"Ok, Ok, just joking mate"

Both appliances pulled out of the yard followed by Stuart and Roger in the Rescue vehicle.

Carefully they made there way through the icy streets, and across the town.

It was eerily silent as all the traffic had disappeared; only a few brave people had ventured out to try to make there way to work.

The road had turned into an ice rink. The only sound that broke the silence was the sirens as they echoed around the empty streets.


	2. Chapter 2

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bill jumped down from the cab of Alpha 1.

There was no sign of a vehicle anywhere on the road.

It was starting to snow heavily again; quickly covering everything in a blanket of white flakes.

"What do you think Bill?" Alan called out "Could it be a hoax?"

"Keep looking, we might not have long before the snow covers the tracks" Bill shouted above the blizzard of snow that was now surrounding them.

Bill went over to the tire marks on the road

"Over here." He shouted waving his hand in the direction of a grass verge.

Carefully he brushed the snow away to reveal more tire tracks; following the black lines across the road he noticed a break in the bank.

"Get the gear." He shouted.

Grabbing the cutting gear from the lockers on the appliance the rest of the crew ran to join Alan and Bill who were now standing by the side of the road.

Looking down over the grass bank all that could be seen of the car was the back of the car. The front end was buried under a fresh pile of snow.

"Julie, Nicky get the ropes; I want you to climb down the bank." Bill called out.

Nicky was the first to make her way down the steep embankment to where the car had come to rest.

"Hello" she called, digging away the snow to reveal the front window of the car

"In here" came a woman's voice

"What's your name, love?"

"Jackie and my husbands name is Stan" she shivered.

"OK, Jackie we'll get you out as soon as we can"

Nicky put her head in through the passenger side window, on the other side of the car a man's body was slumped against the door.

Julie clambered into the back of the car.

Taking off her gloves she checked for a pulse.

His skin was so cold.

Nothing… she lent towards him putting her ear next to his face… still nothing.

Julie turned to Nicky who was attending to Stan's wife, she shook her head and sighed.

"Julie give us a hand with this door"

"Stay with us Jackie" Nicky checked her pulse again.

"Asif get the spinal board" Nicky's voice crackled over the radio.

He scrabbled down the bank to join Nicky and Julie who had managed to prise the passenger door open.

Slowly they lifted Jackie on to the board.

Julie wrapped the blanket around her, and tightened the straps.

"Look after Stan for me" She squeezed Julie hand.

"We will" Julie replied.

"OK" Nicky called over the radio.

Slowly they pulled Jackie to the top of the bank.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

On the other side of town….

"Get the phone for me love," called Sally who was busy getting the breakfast for her family.

Her young son Liam was sitting in his highchair gurgling and slurping at the food Sally was feeding him, she moved the spoon around in front of his eyes and made noises like an aeroplane.

Outside the window snowflakes still drifted down from the dark grey clouds that loomed above.

Alfie the families golden retriever played happily, jumping to catch the falling flakes.

Ring… Ring…. Ring...

"Please can someone answer the phone" she shouted again.

Bradley appeared from another room he hopped along, desperately trying to put his shoe on.

"Hello" said Bradley picking up the receiver.

"Hello, this is Mrs Evans is you mum there,"

"Yeah I will just get her" replied Bradley "Mum"

He passed the phone to Sally "It the Head teacher from school"

"Hello, Mrs Evans" Sally answered

"Hello, I just wanted to inform you that classes have been cancelled. We can't get the heating to work and all the water pipes have frozen. I hope this hasn't inconvenienced you." explained the teacher.

"No that's ok; the child minder was coming over anyway to look after Liam so she won't mind looking after Bradley as well. Thank you for letting me Know. Goodbye"

"Bye" replied Mrs Evans

Sally put the phone down and went back to feed Liam.

There was a knock on the door.

"Keep an eye on your brother for me" Sally asked Bradley

Sally hurried towards the door, wrapping her jumper around her shoulders.

Opening it, a blast of cold air brought in a flurry of snow.

"Come in" Sally ushered the frozen looking girl inside.

Her cheeks were flushed red from the bitter wind that whipped the snow around the streets.

"Thanks for getting here so soon, it must be a nightmare out today."

"Oh it's no bother" she replied.

"Sarahhhhh" Bradley cried running towards her, flinging his arms around her waist, clinging on tightly and not letting go.

"Hiya," she ruffled his hair up.

"Bradley let Sarah get her coat and gloves off" Sally spoke in a stern tone.

"He's alright, how's my little Power Ranger?" Sarah asked him

"I'm fine" he pretended to use his school jumper as a cape, dancing around the room swooping and making robotic noises.

"8:15, look I've really gotta go" Sally looked at her watch.

Grabbing her coat and scarf from the peg, Sally grabbed her keys from the kitchen table. She kissed Liam and wiped what was left of his breakfast from his mouth.

"Just give me a call if you need anything" Sally leant down to kiss Bradley.

"Be good"

"I will" he gave her a cheeky grin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
